revelaciones y regalos
by Mac Sato
Summary: Sin duda la revelación de korra dejo atónita a asami pero la respuesta que esta envió dejo con la boca mas que abierta a korra One-shot


hooola estoy aquí con un nuevo fic realmente me he inspirado en varios one-shots pero no me he inspirado en mi historia "a tu lado" espero actualizarlo pronto gracias por leer esperó les guste un saludo a todos

han pasado ya 3 años desde la ultima vez que la vi realmente estaba nerviosa no sabia que hacer o decir mucho menos realmente me ponía nerviosa y a quien no después de todo era asami sato de quien se trataba. aunque había pasado tiempo mis sentimientos por ella estaban intactos como el día en que me fui al polo sur, ella sabia lo que yo sentía por ella se lo había confesado en una de mis cartas aunque cuando se lo envíe me arrepentí de hacerlo creí que la había perdido como amiga y eso me hizo deprimirme un poco ya que ella no respondía creí que ella pensaba que era una loca enferma hasta que un día llego algo que me alegro e impulso a seguir a adelante...

flash back

-korra cariño llego algo de ciudad república para ti te lo dejare en tu mesa de noche-

al salir de la ducha que realmente necesitaba me encontré con lo que mi mamá me había dejado hay, al tomarla pude darme cuenta que era una carta de asami, no podía estar mas nerviosa y feliz al mismo tiempo solo quería saber que decía. así que me senté a leer lo que hay estaba escrito:

querida korra:

estoy tan feliz de saber que sientes eso por mi, me llena de alegría ya que yo también siento cosas por ti y no como una simple amistad... siento no haber respondido antes pues he tenido mucho trabajo en la ciudad y en la compañía, estamos remodelando la ciudad, espero que vuelvas pronto te extraño demasiado y ansió que hablemos de todo esto y dejar claro todo no sabes como deseo abrazarte y darte un beso. espero te recuperes y recuerda que siempre estaré apoyandote...

PD: te mando un pequeño regalito para que te de animo y regreses pronto a mi lado

tuya Asami Sato

wooooow realmente no podía creer lo que había leído y mas aun no podía creer el regalo que me había mandado. sin duda esa foto de ella en una diminuta y sexy lencería que no dejaba nada a la imaginación me hizo sonrojarme a mas no poder aunque debo admitir que siempre me imagine a asami así de sexy (si lo admito tuve bastantes sueños con Asami algo subidos de tono) sin duda eso me iba a motivar a ponerme de pie e ir corriendo a sus brazos. pude apareciera que detrás de la foto había una marca de labial y decía "para korra espero que mejores pronto esto te esta esperando en ciudad república" vaya sin duda sabe como motivarme...

fin del flash back

sin duda jamas había estado tan nerviosa, la vi estaba sentada leyendo una revista sin duda no podía estar mas hermosa me quede unos segundos en la puerta sin que ella notara mi presencia para poder apreciarla hasta que entre no pude contener mis ganas de abrazarla y ella menos, woow ese abrazo si que transmitió muchas cosas no quería soltarla pero ella rompió el abrazo para darme una inesperada bofetada seguida de un apasionante beso que me dejo sin respiración al principio me impresiona el porque me golpeo pero no me queje ya que ese beso lo había esperado por años, cuando ya mis pulmones reclamaron oxígeno nos separamos de todas formas estaba confundida así que le pregunte el porque su bofetada que me dejó la cara adolorida

-¿Asami a que se debe esa bofetada me dolió mucho? - dije sobando mi mejilla

\- Eso se debe a que te fuiste sin dar señales de vida por no mandar si quiera una carta, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti pensaba en ti todos los días no sabes cuanto te extrañaba -

-lo siento asami se que debí al menos enviarte una carta para que supieras como estaba lo siento muchísimo - dije tomando su mano- realmente lo lamento - me puse de puntitas para darle un delicado beso en los labios pero ella me lo impidió quede algo confundía ya que ella me había besado antes y ahora no quería hacerlo

-a no avatar si quieres un beso tendrás que ganartelo no te daré las cosas tan fáciles debes hacer merito para eso - dijo con una coqueta sonrisa en esos labios que anelaba morder- así que mas te vale esperar

tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a mi le susurré al oído (si otra vez me tuve que poner de puntitas) -si hago el mérito suficiente podre tenerte como en la foto que me enviaste al polo sur?-

-No- susurrándome al oído y con una sonrisa muy coqueta que mando toda mi confianza y "galantería" al mundo espiritual dijo-me tendrás mostrándote aun mas de mi ya que sabes que todo esto- tomo mis manos y las paso por su cintura hasta su bien esculpido trasero- es tuyo mi dulce avatar

si enserio no me lo esperaba nada de lo que sucedió , estaba realmente sorprendida

-porque no esta noche fesrejamos las dos en mi departamento que volviste ? - dijo apoyando sus manos en mis hombros

-suena perfecto-

ocurrió un incidente en el almuerzo con asami y mako sucuestraron al príncipe wu y lo tuvimos que rescatar todo salio bien y nada iba a arruinar mis planes con asami

luego de dejar a wu y de despedir a mako nos subimos a su sato móvil yo me senté en el asiento trasero.

-hey porque te sientas atrás ? - pregunto confundida

-porque no te estacionas en un lugar donde nadie nos moleste y me vienes a hacer compañía - dije mientras subía ligeramente mi polera para que viera mis abdominales se que le gustan me lo dijo en una de sus cartas

-al parecer alguien esta haciendo méritos?

\- pues claro ya que solo me has dado un beso desde que llegue yo esperaba mas

-si te sacas la polera veré si te doy otro

-como desees - sin mas me saque la polerá y sentí como asami ponía sus manos en mis piernas y se acercaba a mi, un pequeño escalofrío me dio cuando beso mi abdomen, sus besos hacían que sintiera una infinidad de sensaciones en mi cuerpo lentamente y torturándome subió hasta mi boca

-me encantan tus abdominales siempre quise besarlos y tocarlos

-pues sabes tu puedes tocar y besarme todo lo que quieras solo si tu me dejas hacerlo- dije esto mientras bajaba mis manos hasta sus glúteos para palparlos cuanto yo quisiera, también comenze a subir su bluza quería arrancarle todo la ropa y besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo pero unas manos me detuvieron

-tienes manos traviesas pero ya te dije que debías hacer mucho merito - dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi

\- eso significa que me tendrás a tu merced toda la noche y me torturarás y me harás lo que tu quieras?

\- pues si - dijo mordiendo mi labio inferior y posando sus manos en mis pechos tratando de sacar mis vendajes no quería luchar contra ella pues sus manos se sentían tan bien en mi cuerpo - ahora mi dulce korra te has ganado algo - con ambas manos tomo desde el medio de su bluza y rompió todos los botones y abrió ante mi su blusa y dejo ver todo su hermoso dorso, comenzó a sacar su sostén woow sin duda que es sexy esta mujer y es toda mia , tomo mis manos y las puso sobre sus pechos se acerco a mi y me susurro al oído - destruyeme soy toda tuya -

no se si en ese momento mi cerebro dejo de funcionar y mi cuerpo actuó solo porque todo lo que le hice a asami sin duda fueron increíbles oírla gritar mi nombre suplicando por más, sin duda ningún entrenamiento me había dejado tan cansada como esto aunque es comprensible si lo hicimos mas de 5 veces en su auto y otras 3 cuando llegamos a su depertamento dieron las 9 de la mañana cuando terminamos y caimos rendidas en su cama, luego no supe nada mas hasta el otro día donde asami me despertó con el desayuno en la cama y con un beso.

-veo que sigues exauta todavía, has dormido lo suficiente debemos ir con Raiko para tratar el asunto de Kuvira- dijo acariciando mi cabello

-ya recupere mi energía, te parece si desayunamos y luego nos vamos a la reunión

-suena bien- dicho esto me dio un nuevo beso comenzamos a desayunar sin duda mi llegada a ciudad república fue la mejor esto me llenaba de energía para derrotar a kuvira, y estar feliz junto a la chica que amo.


End file.
